Cursed
by CoralWay7
Summary: How did the Minotaur become as he is? As if we all believe that he was just born! No, he was cursed by Hera for a terrible deed. A girl is connected to her ancestor better than she knew, and with an innocent accident, gets sent back in time. As sson as she arrives, she is told that she is the only one who can save him without revealing who she is before being sent to him.
1. Prologue

Hi there! First fanfiction, but it's going along nicely. I'll add every friday, as much as possible. Songs as the titles are to set the mood for the chapter and, sadly, I own and created none of them. Listen to them if you can!

* * *

><p><strong>Strange by Tokio HotelKerti**

Cassandra shivered as the cool night air presses in on her, the dead silence ringing in her ears. What had she done to deserve a punishment like this? She had tried to stay with the others but they'd scattered, leaving her quickly behind in this deadly game of hide and seek.

A rustling of the bushes ahead of her had her blood grow cold as her heart shuddered in fear. The passage ahead of her closed, the plants reaching out and twining together to create a solid wall right as she watched. The hair on the back of her neck rose at such blatant unnatural behavior but then again it was The Maze. She spun to her right and rushed down the aisle, fearful of it closing in on her.

Then she heard something and froze. A 'thud', the sound of animal heels against earth was loud in the quiet of the night, but the sound of her blood roaring in her ears after it was almost loud enough to block out the sound of it beginning to repeat. Almost, but not quite. It was ahead of her, somewhere outside of her vision. She glanced back, finding her back now only inches from the plants but aisle were open on both her sides. The one on her right began to close so she turned to the left and stilled instantly.

In front of her was the thing she'd been dreading the most of this nightmare situation, making her turn back and discover she was trapped. This thing, that needed seven boys and girls each year to live and no one had escaped. She turned back to it, her eyes bleak and resigned, knowing that never again would she see her family never again would she see the boy she secretly loved. Never again see the light of day, for the miniature had found her and she could not escape.


	2. Summer Days

Chapter 1

I groaned, the alarm blaring next to my ear. My hand shoot out, slapping around for the snooze until blissful silence reclaimed the room. I laid there, letting the dream come back to my mind. It had been a scary one, my heart still racing as if it had been happening to me, not the usual dream-like fog where I watched events happen.

The item that really reclaimed my attention was the Minotaur. He had a human face, unlike in the images of him but it was different from a regular person in a way that was difficult to put into words. He had horns peeking out of dark blonde hair, a deep gold near the base that darkened to a black tip that looked dagger sharp and just as dangerous. His hair hung in wavy curls, getting in the way of his sea blue eyes that looked sad and lonely, not at all like the legends, were the Minotaur had no emotions, was more animal than man.

My cellphone began to chime, quiet and gentle bells ringing that would get louder to the point of obnoxiousness until I answered, but it stopped, and I knew Marin was up and ready, already texting me. I held the cell up and read the quick message.

"_Hey chicky! Time to get up! We got a beautiful Greek day waiting for us to explore."_

"_Yeah, just got up. 1 hour cool?"_

"_Honey, I'm already in the café across the street where a gorgeous Greek waiter is waiting on me and offering a more private tour, which I will take him up one if you're not here."_

"_OMG, you perv. We just got here and already you're all over the boys."_

"_Hey! I meant more local, like the best cafes and better restaurants. LOL, ur the perv this time."_

"_Have 2 B with you. Give me a half an hour to beatify, k?"_

I tossed the phone onto my bed and headed into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I dried my hair and still had fifteen minutes to go. As I looked at myself, I debated on how much make-up to put on. My almond brown eyes tilted at the edges against my skin, giving me an exotic look and my ebony hair fell in gentle waves down to the middle of my back. I had a generous chest and large hips, making me an overall, as my friends like to say jokingly, perfect harem girl. I put on some light mascara to make my eyes look bold and some lip gloss to give them a soft shine. Putting on one of my favorite shirts, a gentle teal gypsy styled shirt with khaki Capri pants and, grabbing my cell and purse, headed out to the restaurant.


End file.
